


Auntie Nat

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, after civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Civil War: Natasha comes to visit Clint at his farm because she's in desperate need of a hug and a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auntie Nat

“Clint, I think there's someone for you at the door,” Laura said while looking out of the window on the second floor.

“Huh? It's Nat, isn't it?” Clint replied with a knowing smile. It's been a while since Natasha had last stopped by at his farm. 

“Who else could get here without setting the alarm off?” Laura said amused and took the one year old Nathaniel from her husband's arm. The bell rang and Clint sprinted down the stairs. He managed to open the door before the second ring.

Natasha wore a casual outfit, boots and a burgundy leather jacket over a gray sweater. Her expression was guarded as Clint examined her carefully. She didn't seem hurt, no new bruises or bandages. He hadn't really realized how much he had worried about his best friend. She looked unharmed and she was safe, something you couldn't say often when you described Natasha's condition.

“Hi,” Natasha said. And if Clint didn't know better, he would say it sounded almost shy. She watched Clint carefully and kept her distance from him.

“Hey, Nat. It's good to see you...under more pleasant circumstances,” Clint said. 

“Yeah,” Natasha said slowly, “so we are still friends, right?”

“Of course, we are still friends,” Clint laughed. So that's what got Natasha Romanoff, the world's finest spy so freaked out. Clint pulled Natasha into a hug. The way her hands wrapped around him made him realize just how much Natasha had needed this hug.

“Thank you, Clint,” Natasha whispered into his ear as she pulled back. Clint knew that Natasha had a lot of issues and one particular issue with emotional closeness. 

“Always, Natasha, always,” Clint replied and gestured her inside. 

“Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat!” greeted them as they walked into the living room.

“Hey Lila!” Natasha hugged her little niece and then pulled her hand through Cooper's hair. “Hey, Coop!”

“Are you okay?” Lila asked, taking a small step back to check her out. Natasha's heart was about to break at the sign of this. Lila had seen her come to this house in all sorts of circumstances. Of course, she would expect her aunt to be hurt. She smiled when she saw that that wasn't the case. 

“I'm great, sweetheart,” Natasha reassured her as she got down on eye level with her. 

“Hello Natasha, I'm glad you are here,” Laura greeted her from the door. 

“Hey, Laura.”

Nathaniel looked curiously at the scene before him and started to wave his arms in Natasha's direction. 

 

“Oh, someone wants to hug you!” Laura laughed. Natasha got up and carefully reached out to take Nathaniel Pietro from his mother. 

“Hey, little Nat,” she whispered. Little Nat reached out to touch big Nat's cheek and right then, Natasha looked like she might cry out of happiness. 

“What happened?” Laura whispered to Clint as they watched Natasha with their baby. 

“I don't know...I think she just really needed a hug,” Clint replied. Laura nodded knowingly. 

“Nat, are you hungry? We had lasagna earlier. You want some?” Laura asked. 

“Yes, yes I'd love that. But first, I really need to talk to Clint for bit.”

“Sure,” Laura took Nathaniel back from her, “come on, kids, let's leave Daddy and Auntie Nat alone.”

“But Auntie Nat just got here,” Lila complained but after a look from her father, she followed her mother upstairs. 

Clint poured Natasha a drink and they sat down on the couch. 

“So how are you?” Clint asked.

“You know how I hate that question, right?” Natasha replied with a grin. 

“I know that you are not fine.”

“No, you're right. I'm not fine. The Avengers are divided. I...I finally felt like I belonged somewhere but now...I just don't know what I should do,” the last words were barely a whisper even though they were completely alone. It was a meaningful sign of how much she trusted Clint that she let him see her so vulnerable. 

Clint reached out to take her hand. She let him. 

“Nat, it's okay. I know it sucks that the Avengers fought against each other. That we had to fight against each other. But it's over now and everyone survived which is the most important thing. And now, why don't you just take a break and figure out what you want?”

Natasha smiled. “Like that worked so well for you? You retired for what, ten minutes and then you were back in action. Clint, I grew up like this. I wouldn't survive a quiet life.”

“No, you probably wouldn't. But it doesn't have to be long. Just take a few days off. You can stay with us here. Relax and figure yourself out.”

“Thank you, Clint. I really appreciate that. And I'd like to spend some time with little Nat. I just hope Steve and Bucky are safe.”

“They are, Nat,” Clint reassured her.

“They contacted you?” she asked.

Clint just nodded. 

“Good,” Natasha said, “I'm glad we are still friends. I don't know what I would do without you.”

“You know, I really wonder if it was all my fault. I left the group for a little while and suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Superpowers or not, we all need someone to make us feel grounded, to give us a home and I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are always welcome here.”

“Clint...” Natasha looked like she would tear up. But then it was Clint who reached out to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye.

“It's okay, Nat...just don't leave us forever...don't die...”

Natasha laughed and lifted the heavy mood: “You know a lot of people have tried to get rid of me, but it takes a lot more than try to finish me off.”

Clint joined in into her laughter. “I'd like to ask you something, Auntie Nat.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Would you mind watching the kids tomorrow so that Laura and I get to spend sometime on our own. I promised Laura a weekend getaway before I left to fight with you guys.”

Natasha grinned. “Sure thing. That's what Aunties are for, aren't they?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clintasha fanfic. I still think it's ridiculous that they gave Clint a family but I really like the idea of Natasha being an aunt and I wanted to explore the meaning behind the line "We're still friends, right?". And of course, they are still friends.


End file.
